Onesided Love
by RyuuseiHeartsxx
Summary: Short story on Shino's sad lovelife. Will make more than one chapter. First fanfic! Please make comments! ShixIno onesided. RATE&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfic so please, don't hesitate to leave a comment about things I can work on. Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, Naruto would stop being an idiot and ask out Hinata already. **

**Rate&Review! Thankssss! **

One-sided Love

By: RyuuseiHeartsxx

Every time he looked at her, she looked so beautiful. So beautiful that he couldn't help but stare. The way the sun shined in her beautiful long blond hair, how her bright blue eyes gleamed with happiness, and her smile – oh that smile – it just made him feel all tingly inside. He loved it all.

He loved _her_.

But what could he say? A straight "I love you"? No, it would only make her run away. So, he locked it all away, making these feelings only visible to himself. All he could do was sit back and watch her…

"Oi! Shino!" screamed Kiba. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Shino said quietly. He was kind of pissed at Kiba for disturbing his train of thought.

"S-shino-kun…" studderd Hinata "I-I think y-you've kind of b-been out of it t-too". "Hm" was the only thing Shino said to his teammates.

It was five o'clock now and Kiba and Hinata went home from training already. So, shino decided that he'd go home too. On the way home, he saw someone at the nearby park, crying. Actually, to be more exact, a girl. And as he walked closer, and to be even more exact, the girl he's been in love with all this time.

Yamanaka Ino.

'W-what do I do?' he said to himself. After a few minutes on thinking what to do, he decided that he would be a man and go to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She looked up and said "Yeah, I'm okay."

Shino looked at her for a few seconds. If you asked anyone, they'd say she looked like a mess. Tears streamed down her face, her make-up was smeared everywhere, and her hair looked like a bird's nest! But to Shino, she still looked beautiful.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Shino.

"No, I'm okay, really…" said Ino.

"Ok, well…"

"I dumped Sasuke" Ino blurted out.

"And that a bad thing because…?" asked Shino.

"I dumped him because I caught him cheating on me with Sakura! Honestly! I thought she was my best friend!" after she said that, Ino started to cry again.

Oh, was Shino gonna kill that bastard.

"Uh…" he really didn't know what to say. "Heh, you really don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell someone" said Ino.

"It's just… the worst thing is… when I said 'we're over' all he said was 'ok'" said Ino. "I mean, who does that? No, emotions whatsoever! No pang of guilt, nothing!" she shouted. "HOW COULD I HAVE LOVED SUCH A COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD?" then, she started crying again.

She _loved_ him.

_Loved_…

Those words she said ran through Shino's mind over and over again.

"Um, Shino? Are you okay?" asked Ino.

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's almost dark, I better go home soon." Said Ino, as she wiped the tears on her face. "Let's hang out tomorrow, okay?"

**Please, insert twitching Shino here**

Shino was stunned. Did Ino really ask him to 'hang out' with her tomorrow?

Oh my god.

He hid his blush under his jacket. "Okay."

**End of chapter 1! SHANNORO! **

**Heh, my parents took out my internet when I wrote this :D **

**Well, Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

One-sided Love

Chapter 2

Shino walked – okay, practically skipped – home at eight o'clock. On the way home, he passed by the Ichiraku Ramen stand and heard a screaming Naruto. Usually, this was gonna give him a major headache, but today, he didn't even care if he stepped in a pile of crap.

"Hey, Shino-san!" screamed Naruto. "What" said Shino. "Um, Shino? You seem kind of… I dunno… spacey?" said Naruto. "Ah, never mind."

"Hm? Did you say something, Naruto?" asked Shino. 'Ok, SOMETHING'S WRONG! Oh kami! I've never seen him like this before!' thought Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

No answer.

"Shino?"

No answer.

"SHINO!!" screamed Naruto.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Now that, REALLY shut Naruto up. He had never seen the cool and collected Shino scream like that.

"Ok, ok! Jeez, you really are impossible!"

Shino sighed as Naruto left. This Ino thing really got to him. He _was_ losing it!

Oh well.

"Shino, are you okay?" asked Shino's father. He was sick of the question. Do you know how many times he's been asked that today?

"Hai" muttered Shino.

"Are you sure? Because 'hai' is the only thin you've been saying to us lately and…"

"Gomen, yes, I am okay" he answered quickly. I mean, who would want to talk to their parents about things like this?

"Um… I'm going upstairs now…" Shino said quietly. He rushed up to his room and slammed the door.

So this is how it went:

**Shino's to do list**

**1. Plan ways to kill Uchiha Sasuke slowly and painfully**

**2. Maybe with a butter knife….**

**3. Decided what the heck he was going to say to Ino tomorrow**

**4. Act normal so that people will stop saying "Are you okay?"**

Okay, he was totally losing it. We get it.

* * *

YATTE! 2nd CHAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEE!! thx for the reviews! hehe this one's kinda short tho... OH WELL! my ideas are coming kinda slow at the moment, so yea...

ok, JA NE!


End file.
